Left Alone
by blackwolf5505
Summary: When three survivors head north to escape the infection they find themselves stuck in a world of turmoil.


**A/N: Inspired by various fan fictions. Keep in mind the inspiration came out of my hate for OOC stories, I mean commonly I see lots of people who just use the shell of a character and sculpt them to their liking. It's like a recolor but worse! LET'S READ SOME REAL SHIZ PEOPLE!**

**(Granted this will probably never have any connection to official characters)**

* * *

When the world had gone to hell, it was a situation no one wanted to be a part of. It was a fight or flight moment, a moment when the world had turned to ash. This was the real shit, fight 'till you break, break 'till you're gone… _In the end I think everyone was condemned to death, immune or not. _

…

The air, cold and crisp, singed my throat. It was _very_ cold, probably well below freezing, I was starting to get convinced that we had wandered farther up north than planned. We were surrounded by trees with light frost covering the early morning grass. The roaring of a river was nearby and a dense fog covered the trail. The air damp and miserable, the sun was just starting to show its face. The darkness was lifting from the world to reveal the disaster that had become the world, _my world_. Moans and groans echoed through the woods, reminding us every waking moment that the epidemic was still showing its ugly face.

I was still groggy from the little sleep I had managed to muster; I was wrapped in a thin wool blanket. It was scratchy and uncomfortable but it was all I had and I certainly wasn't in a position to complain. I roused myself out the half sleep I was in; I gently uncovered myself and took a step out of the truck. The lookout, a rather questionable man named Brian, sat in the bed of the truck. He had dosed off, probably recently considering he wasn't too slumped over himself.

Irritated at his neglect of maintaining his post I walked up to him and lightly slapped his cheek. He jumped and brought his gun into a useable position, he sighed when he realized it was only me tormenting him.

"Don't scare me like that, yah know I'll shoot yah one of these days," he said slowly. He stood up and clambered out of the truck, "Did'ja come to take my position?" He asked hopefully, clearly he hadn't gotten much sleep, despite having dosed off during his post.

"No," I said impatiently, "We're heading out soon, and I just wanted your company _so_ bad." The last part was dripping with sarcasm, Brian seemed rather taken aback though.

"Really now?" He asked in a rather serous manner. Sometimes I wondered if he was trying to pull my leg or if he really didn't understand sarcasm.

I played along though, "of course! Why wouldn't I want to hang out with the most irritating guy in the world?" I said the words a little harsh, even for me. He looked back at me silently before giving me a silly grin and jumping into the truck.

I followed him and took the drivers seat; I don't trust him to drive, not after he crashed our old car. We were lucky to be able to find this truck, beat up as it was, but it had held out. As I started it up Brian leaned back and slapped the lump that was sleeping in the back. This was Chris, he was definitely saner than Brian, but then again he seemed to be the only one to get any sleep in the trio.

He rolled over mumbling something under his breath, "awe common! It can't just be me and this pansy!" Brian exclaimed, "Yah don't want me to come back there with yah, do yah?"

He was tired and irritable, and certainly didn't want to be bugged by this boob. Slowly he sat up and yawned, he had first watch so he had the longest undisturbed sleep of us all; still he was an ass. "What do you want?" He snapped at Brian.

"A simple hug mah dear," he replied, cupping his hands together by his cheek and fluttering his eyes. He quickly shifted his face to more of a puppy dog face, "or is tha' too much to ask?"

Before he could reply I shot in, "You should be up with us, it's only fair." With that I stuck the keys in the ignition and backed out of our makeshift parking spot. Chris glared and me and mumbled something under his breath, then sighed and rolled back over. Brain then turned to me and decided that I was better meat than Chris always.

"So, how was your mornin'?" he asked sheepishly. I refused to look at him I knew he was probably pulling some face, I know he's just trying to cope with the recent disasters; it only helped him, and made us worse.

"Fine, thank you," I said flatly. He chirped up and started rambling about some nonsense I couldn't bare to listen too.

…

"…and _then_ we ended up in the river! How silly is that!"

"Very." We were on the road again at this point, the last sign I saw said we were just entering Wyoming. I was sure we were at least in southern Montana at this point, or maybe it was just getting closer to winter sooner than what I had originally thought.

I looked down at the gas meter, it was running on empty and I knew it was the time for the dreaded trip into civilization. There are rarely any substantial supplies in towns these days, and at least when you on the road you don't have to worry about those…monsters. I don't call the infected human anymore, I don't think I can bring m self to it really. Some of their faces and body's are mutated beyond belief, and I can rarely bring myself to even take a glimpse at them.

I sighed and took the next road that lead to a place called Evanston. I had never heard of it before, but I had learned from experience never to underestimate a place. This seemed like a major road and it was probably a reasonably sized town.

Chris stirred in the back, finally waking up. In truth he was a free loader, he didn't care too much about us and only tagged along for safety purposes. There were many times I would accuse him, it always ended in a full on argument. There are many times I was sure he said something truly insulting behind my back, of course he wouldn't want me to know; fear of being left behind and all.

There was a pause between Brian's ramblings; I figured it would be a good time to speak of the need for supplies. It got quiet after that, we had avoided being caught for quite awhile now, but every time we felt safest and almost like things were normal we had to make a pit stop. I wouldn't mind if not the fact I was the only one in the group not proved to be immune to the infection. I was always on guard and anytime one of those _fifthly_ creatures got too close to me was a time of pure panic.

I soon began to see Evanston; it clearly wasn't a small town, though it wasn't too big either. We got closer and not too many infected were around, sadly though There weren't in intact gas stations around and we needed to head deeper into the bowls of the infections play toy.

I stopped the truck in what _was _a neighborhood; the vehicle was a little too noisy and I would much rather sneak around than gather even the littlest bit of attention. The place was seemingly infection free and shouldn't be too hard to find again if we got lost. Chris insisted on coming with me and leaving Brian to lookout, I quite honestly agreed with him since he was quite good at gathering attention at times.

"Awwe come on," Brian complained in a long drawn out sigh, "I don't want to be left alone when those creeps come for me."

Chris was waiting impatiently waiting for me to tell Brian off so we could just get this over with. "Yeah, I get your logic and all but we need someone to stay incase something happens."

"I guess," he said sheepishly. He was quite capable of acting childish at times

"Good!" I said happily, with that I turned to Chris, "I guess we should get going then."

* * *

A/n

Ohh my how fun is this? Btw Evanston is a real town, it's not too large so hopefully it wont be to much for our trio of survivors.

R&R please


End file.
